


Just One Kiss

by RarePairGremlin



Series: All The Kisses [10]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Laughter, M/M, goofy/playful kiss, its just silliness and fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:27:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21726754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RarePairGremlin/pseuds/RarePairGremlin
Summary: His heel caught their hip when they moved forward and he shoved with all his might, sitting up and cheering in short-lived triumph when Kindaichi grunted and began to fall to the side. They recovered enough from his sudden attack that when he tried to roll off the bed, hoping that he wouldn’t knock anything over with his vision impaired. Their arm snaked around his waist and he was pulled tight against their chest. He began squealing and kicking out again, immediately turning his face into the pillows to hide.Kindaichi’s leg snapped around his and locked them in place, effectively preventing him from continuing to try and kick his way out of their hold. In a desperate attempt to get away; hoping speed would be on his side like it always has been, he sucked in a long breath, released the hood, turned his face toward them and-Wet lips capture his own.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kindaichi Yuutarou
Series: All The Kisses [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1374484
Comments: 7
Kudos: 31





	Just One Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> [ Twitter ](https://twitter.com/RarePairGremlin) | [ My Discord Group, 18+, come chat! ](https://discord.gg/CsX643w) | [ Pillowfort ](https://www.pillowfort.social/RPG) | [ Tumblr ](https://rarepairgremlin.tumblr.com)

He tried to shrink away from them, his knees bending and squeezing against their hips as he hid behind his hands and squealed. They hovered over his snickering as their lips left loud, obnoxious kisses wherever they landed. When they tried to nuzzle their nose between his fingers he turned his head away and giggled so hard he snorted when he inhaled a sharp breath.

“Hina, babe, c’mon,” Kindaichi chuckled. Laying their weight heavier on him they settled more between his legs in an attempt to get him to stop squirming. 

“No!” he squeaked out as he tried to twist away from them, his hands grabbing the edges of his hood and closing them in the middle of his face. 

Huffing in amusement Kindaichi slid their hands down Hinata’s sides, their fingers digging into the material of his sweater. He screeched so loud his own ears rang as he kicked his legs out uselessly on either side of their hips, his heels slamming dully into the mattress and messing up the blankets. He snorted again as they continued to tickle him, their laughter growing breathless as they avoided getting smacked with his flailing elbows. He managed to keep his face and neck hidden behind his hood and hands but he was quickly failing, the air growing too warm too quickly.

“Just one kiss?”

“N-no-ho!”

“Why not?” they lowered their voice into something soft, extremely sensual and it had him flushing as is mind created a face, just as soft and full of love towards him. He began to sweat, his breaths were shuddering from the strain to not snort again. 

His heel caught their hip when they moved forward and he shoved with all his might, sitting up and cheering in short-lived triumph when Kindaichi grunted and began to fall to the side. They recovered enough from his sudden attack that when he tried to roll off the bed, hoping that he wouldn’t knock anything over with his vision impaired. Their arm snaked around his waist and he was pulled tight against their chest. He began squealing and kicking out again, immediately turning his face into the pillows to hide. 

Kindaichi’s leg snapped around his and locked them in place, effectively preventing him from continuing to try and kick his way out of their hold. In a desperate attempt to get away; hoping speed would be on his side like it always has been, he sucked in a long breath, released the hood, turned his face toward them and-

Wet lips capture his own. That would have been fine, more than fine, perfect even, if their lips were the only thing wet. Large droplets of water fell onto his face and neck before trailing down his skin in freezing cold dots of shock. Snorting into the kiss he tried to turn his face away again but Kindaichi’s hand cupped his cheek to hold him still.

“It’s just a little water, don’t be such a baby,” they teased as they laughed into the kisses they peppered over the side of his face and neck, following the lines of water that continued to fall from their freshly washed hair.

“N-no! Stop!” his voice was becoming hoarse and he was laughing so hard everything hurt, his breathing was labored and his eyes were squeezed shut as they watered uncontrollably.

“Never, too much fun. Too adorable.”

“Kin! P-please!”

“Hmm,” they pushed him onto his back again, moving to hover over him. “Maybe, for a price,” they grinned wickedly down at him and he stared up at them through wet lashes and hooded lids. Water continued to roll down their strands of hair and splash on his skin, it left him shivering as goosebumps began to spread. 

“Wha-what’s the pr-price?” he panted heavily, his limbs falling limply against the bed as he finally gave in to defeat. Too tired and out of breath to keep fighting them. He watched as Kindaichi raked a hand through their soaked hair, spraying water in a small arc through the air and making it rain down on him. With their hair brushed away from their face, they leaned back in and kissed him properly.


End file.
